


Satisfaction: What might have been

by orphan_account



Series: "Hamilton" Song Parodies [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "Satisfied" rewrite from John's pov, But DAMN is the entire Angelica/Hamilton thing heteronormative, F/M, M/M, Not that Lin needs rewrites, One-sided John Laurens/Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, letting the gays be gays, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the idea of a "Satisfied" rewrite/duet exploring the feelings of the two people who could never have him, this is a parody of Lin-Manuel Miranda's "Satisfied" told from John Laurens's point of view as he watches Hamilton find happiness in his new bride.





	

_***_

  _Rewind, Rewind_

_-no matter what they tell you_

_-(what’s he gonna do? Go-gonna do?)_

_-Away my shot!_

_-(l-l-l-like you a lot...all in one spot, like it or not)_

_I remember that night, I just might_

_Rewind_

_I remember that night, I just might_

_Rewind_

_I remember that night, I remember that-_

 

I remember that night,

I just might regret that night for the rest of my days

I remember those soldier boys

Tripping over themselves in a drunken haze

I remember that dreamlike lantern light

Like a dream that you can’t quite place

But Alexander, I’ll never forget the first time I saw your face

I will never be the same

Intelligent eyes

With a lust for war and fame

And when you said “Hi”

I forgot my dang name

Set my heart aflame, every part aflame

This is not a game

 

So, so, so-

So this is what it feels like to match wits

With someone at your level

But there’s an obvious catch

He’s a ladies’ man, a flirt

Schuyler’s obvious match

Not a sodomite

He won’t get attached

 

The conversation lasted two minutes,

Maybe three minutes

Everything we said in total agreement

It’s a dream, it’s a bit of a dance

It’s a bit of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance

He’s a bit of a flirt

I’d never stand a chance

I asked about his past

Did you see his answer?

His world started flowing out, unsurpassed

But he’s not a sodomite

and he’s flying by the seat of his pants

 

Quick wits! Boy, does he know it.

Peach fuzz, and he can’t even grow it.

I wanna take him far away from this place

Then I turn and see the redcoat’s face

My case is helpless

Now Schuyler’s eyes are just helpless

 

And I realize

Three fundamental truths at the exact same time:

 

NUMBER ONE!

I exist in a world in which

My love for him is but a hopeless wish

He’s building a new world and if

I let my heart get in the way of it

Our throats would both be slit

No, I can’t permit myself to act on this

 

NUMBER TWO!

Next time we meet Schuyler shall be his bride

I’d have to be naive to set that aside

She’ll be at his side

She’ll bear his children, for them he will provide

He’ll be content, and I

Will never be satisfied

 

NUMBER THREE!

I know my Alex like I know my own mind

You will never find anyone as reckless or as blind

If I tell him that I love him

And he felt the same as I

He’d be mine

He would say “It’s fine”

But he’d be lying

 

But when I fantasize at night

It's Alexander's eyes

As I romanticize

What might have been

In a different time

 

At least his dear Eliza’s his wife

At least she’ll keep his eyes in my life

***

And I know

He’ll be happy with his bride

And I know

He will never be satisfied

I will never be satisfied

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this isn't my best work ever, so some constructive criticism in the comments section would be much appreciated.
> 
> TIME FOR SHAMELESS SELF-PROMO!  
> My "Burn" parody and my "Congratulations" parody are both published and also like ten times better than this parody, so if Lams song rewrite are your thing you should really go check those out (*wink, wink, nudge, nudge*). Neither of them exists in the same universe as this one, though. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for your time. If you enjoyed this work, don't forget to say so through a comment, kudos, or bookmark.  
> BYEEEEE!
> 
> UPDATE: In accordance with ShippingParaphernalia's request, I've placed all my works into one series, which you can find in the information/tags section at the top.


End file.
